A system for creating an album by receiving layout data created by laying out images by a customer who desires to create an album has been disclosed as, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-331704. In this art, the customer lays out images in an album and creates the album based on layout data created by laying out the images by the customer so that the album what the customer wants can be created. On the other hand, an image extracting method for efficiently extracting the predetermined number of images among a large amount of image data has been disclosed as, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-264868.